


Brilliant

by starshine24mc



Series: Pictures Of Lily [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221B for the "Pictures of Lily" collection. Dedicated to my dear friends in this wonderful fandom, J & A.<br/>p.s. cutting it down to just 221 words is HARD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

  
_Sherlock Holmes is brilliant_ , thinks John.  
  
He’s lying on his back staring at the ceiling. The room is dark, but the sheer curtains allow weak winter sun to illuminate his surroundings enough that he can pick out water stains, the shadow of ancient crown molding and directly above, two small glow-in-the-dark planet stickers.  
  
He thinks it again: _Sherlock Holmes is brilliant._  
  
Sherlock is a genius, undoubtedly. John’s sure he’d be off the scale on most IQ tests. Sherlock knows more about chemistry, biology and botany than most uni professors have forgotten, and he’d probably be able to sit down with Einstein, Newton or Hawking and be completely at ease with any topic of conversation that came up.  
  
More than that, though, is the way that Sherlock takes everything he knows, everything he sees, and puts them together with such absolute precision and speed that it fairly takes John’s breath away. His deductions are dizzying and complex and he really is amazing.  
  
John turns his head to look at the man lying next to him.  
  
Sherlock is asleep beside him, all gangly angles folded haphazardly under the sheets, with one hand curled thumb-sucking close to his open mouth. He is alternating between snuffly half-snores and drooling onto his pillow.  
  
John softly pets the disaster that is Sherlock’s hair, smiles and whispers:  
  
“Brilliant."


End file.
